Oh Love
by klarolineeuphoria
Summary: Six months has past since graduation and Caroline is ready to face him again: that certain hybrid whose words linger in her mind. Two shot.


**Soundtrack: Blue Foundation – Eyes On Fire**

**I stumbled over this Danish song and immediately thought of Klaroline, so I followed my gut instinct and wrote this drabble, got it out of my system. I wanted to share it anyway so here it is. **

**The whole were-baby plot is magically not existing in this drabble – taadaa.**

**Rated M because I say so.**

* * *

Six months had passed since she had seen him last. Since he had told her that he intended to be her last love. Since he had kissed her cheek, which burnt with warmth every time she thought of his sweet gesture. A simple gesticulation which still had an enormous impact on her life. The honest look in his eyes when he had told her that Tyler was now free to return to her small hometown had hit her hard, because she knew it was only her he would show that side of himself to, apart from his siblings of course.

That night he had shown her, again, the side a part of her cared for and wanted to indulge. The side she wanted to get to know better and somewhat belong to. And that was why she was here. In New Orleans.

Things had changed. People had changed.

Elena was still with Damon, but constantly feeling bad for letting Stefan down. The latter was not himself anymore.

The Stefan she knew was gone and she missed him, genuinely missed her beloved friend, who was there for her no matter what. She believed it was the whole Elena-choosing-Damon-over-him-situation that had made him turn off the switch. Fact was that he wasn't the Stefan he used to be and she missed him more than ever.

Bonnie, now perfectly alive, had also changed but for the better. Caroline wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, but one day Bonnie was dead and the next she wasn't. She hadn't needed an explanation; her friend was back. Bonnie was only doing the magic she was supposed to, the magic powered by nature and not expression, the dark arts. She had also made it perfectly clear that she no longer did any favors for anyone anymore according to magic. She didn't want to become everybody's answer to everything when they had run out of solutions, so Bonnie was now a no-mercy kind of person, and Caroline was glad for her friend. Proud of her actually. Her friend deserved to be more than an emergency-solution and she wasn't that anymore, thanks to everything that had happened in the past year.

Silas was nowhere to be seen. None of them had heard from him; he had just vanished as fast as he had appeared, to Kol's pleasurable liking.

Kol being back, to Elena and Damon's distaste, was something to do with a deal he and Bonnie had made on the other side. What the deal exactly was she wasn't sure of, but back he was. She secretly thought that Bonnie had him on a short leash because his behaviour around anyone on two legs, especially the female ones, was surprisingly acceptable lately. He still had his cocky attitude, but it was at a minimum, and Caroline had a theory that Bonnie had an ace up her sleeve if he ever crossed some of her friends again; that ace being sending him back to the other side. A strange dynamic those two had, Caroline thought.

College in a Silas-free world had turned out to be dull. For the past two years they had all lived in fear, first of Katherine, who was now human and feared every second of it; then Elijah, who accompanied his other accented brother in the city she was now walking; then Klaus, the man who couldn't love, it was said but, oh - how untrue that turned out to be; and then Silas, the creep who came and ran as soon as he showed his face. A life full of studying, partying, homework, exams, arguing with Elena and Bonnie over the space in their otherwise spacious apartment close to campus had turned out to be not as awesome as she had expected. If she was human, then perhaps yes, but as a vampire, no. The only thing appealing was to get wiser, to embrace the knowledge college could provide since she now lived forever, but the thought that she could do the same by travelling the world and getting different cultural experiences under her skin had struck her often. In line with this thought, Klaus' offer always popped into her mind: "Let me show you what the world has to offer."

And now was the time for that. Now was his opportunity to live up to his grand words – not that she doubted he wouldn't live up to them: he had lived for a thousand years after all.

Tyler was now the past and that was why she was walking the streets of New Orleans, fascinated by the old architecture and the whole vibe this huge city had.

When Tyler had returned to Mystic Falls everything had been a bed of roses. She had been genuinely happy that he was finally free, but as time went by they quickly realized things had changed – including themselves. Tyler had wanted to pick up from what they knew: a typical teenage love without much responsibility. He would visit her at the apartment, shag her, and then leave for football practice. Then he would come by later, they would watch a movie, shag some more and then he would leave again because he had early classes the next day.

The first couple of months she could live with this. But after a while she tired of it for a certain reason. She wanted excitement, new experiences, a great couples-dynamic, but Tyler could settle for this dull, ordinary relationship with the same routines day in and day out. And that was the time she realized they had grown apart.

The break-up had been rather ugly. It was her best intention not to hurt him, because she still cared for him. Of course she did. They had been together for quite some time and they had also, not to forget, grown up in their small home town alongside each other. But that night at his house, which she had internally hoped would be all civilized and mature, turned out to be awfully melancholy.

Over dinner she had been quiet and immediately Tyler had picked up on it. As he began to ask her what was wrong, she said it out loud: she wanted to end things between them. That was the part of the evening she had expected to be all calm and mature, a bit to the upset or sad side of course based on the circumstances, but instead she had seen pure anger rise in Tyler's eyes. He couldn't accept the break up without a fight. He had yelled at her, accused her of various things and not acted grown-up at all like she had hoped for. She had yelled at him in return, a thing she wasn't proud of, but he was in no position to treat her like he had for those ten minutes. She had set the line, left in a hurry and driven back home.

Later on she heard from Matt that he had vandalized his entire apartment in pure anger. The hint of amber in his eyes during their fight must have been the reason behind that, she thought.

She had cried over the break up, yes, but quickly realized during that time that Tyler wasn't in the picture she had of the future. And she didn't want to be in a relationship that was based on a lie, an illusion, so the break up was actually, she realized, best for both of them: best for her because she could now go and do things she truly wanted to do and best for Tyler because he deserved to be with a girl who saw him in her picture of the future.

Her picture of the future had changed drastically since she had become a vampire. Now she wanted to indulge her immortality and not just stay in Mystic Falls for life like she wanted to as a human. She could travel the world and do it over and over again because she had forever and not just less than a century.

Following her intuition, she had found herself on her way to New Orleans and now she was here.

Walking the old streets of this historical city, wearing a black cocktail dress, very similar to the one she had worn the night Klaus had told her that he wouldn't have allowed Tyler to hurt her, with a pair of high heels and her favorite jacket, she realized just how dynamic this place was. Even at this time of night the vibe of the city still filled the air. There were people everywhere, the smell of alcohol, smoke, perfume and blood filling the air.

Walking in a specific direction, she noticed that the scent of human was rare in the old parts of New Orleans, concluding that vampires did control this part of the city just as she had been told. Alien, hungry eyes followed her as she walked down the main street: noticing the unfamiliar scent of the newcomer – her blonde curly hair letting her scent linger a bit longer in the air as the light breeze caught her golden locks.

Had she walked here as a human, she would have been beyond nervous and probably dead by now, but as a creature of the night, she felt alive, strong and fearless.

Going deeper into the maze of streets that was the old part of New Orleans she knew her destination: an old club which had been there for ages and was the place to go to for vampires in the city. Vampires from around the world travelled to this exact club to join the party and the feast: here believers, humans, came to see the nightwalkers with their own eyes, offering a vein or two as a welcome present. Not that Caroline would join this feast – she had other things in mind.

Finally arriving at the club, she skipped the line of believers and walked straight in.

* * *

The place was alive.

Hundreds and hundreds of people were dancing and feeding to a heavy beat of some rock classic turned-into-a-dance-floor-hit. The crowded room was pulsating and she could easily hear the sound of vampires draining the believers of their precious liquid.

Hanging her jacket on the nearest bar stool so she wouldn't be overdressed in the warm bar atmosphere, she sat down and ordered the drink with the most vodka in it. Vodka was her kind of alcohol.

Right next to her a dark haired guy was draining the life out of another blonde. The girl sounded like she was in some bad porn flick, obviously liking having all of her blood consumed by a hot guy who happened to be a vampire. Shortly thereafter their mouths were consuming each other, so Caroline just scoffed and took a large sip from her newly arrived Pat O'Brien's Rainbow drink.

Sitting in the far corner of the huge bar, she turned around to get a better view of the dance floor.

Dancing girls in skimpy clothes dominated the picture along with aroused guys who grinded themselves up against the opposite sex. The hormone level in this place was insane. Everywhere there were feedings going on and the smell of blood was so thick in the air that it made Caroline's fangs appear on her otherwise angelic face.

Quickly restraining herself, her hearing caught a familiar laugh in the noisy club.

He was seated in a booth across the dance floor along with strangers whom he obviously knew. Bourbon bottles were lined up one after another on their table and they sure had a great gathering going on.

Due to her seat he hadn't seen her yet, which only gave her more time to get a better look at him.

This evening he was wearing a gray Henley and his trademark black jacket. He looked so great in that jacket.

Around his neck was one of his many necklaces, which she had always had a strong urge to tug on. No scratch that – not always, but ever since he somehow had crept under her skin with his foreign accent and dimples.

His hair a bit scruffy, defining his natural curls, only made him look that much better. And as always his stubble suited him well, contouring his masculine jaw line.

She noticed that she hadn't ever seen him this alive, not even in Mystic Falls. He seemed... he seemed happy. Happy. That was the word that fit his whole aura the best. Tonight he looked like a man with absolutely no worries in life – sitting in a hip club, surrounded by friends, liquor and women. The third element made her jaw clench, she realized, but she couldn't really deny him the pleasure of having women accompanying him in a place like this. That wasn't a luxury of hers, yet.

"Everyone's always got an eye on Niklaus, watching him all the time, but not quite like you're watching him right now," a female voice suddenly said from behind the counter.

Caroline turned around, seeing a beautiful young woman with blonde hair dressed in a black T-shirt with Pat O'Brien's –the name of the club – printed on it. The girl was smiling while pouring a drink for a man a few seats to Caroline's right.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, the question coming out a bit harsh, she realized.

The blonde served the drink to the male customer and returned her attention to Caroline: "I know that look, " she said.

Caroline frowned. Was it that obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about, " she said, downing her drink. Who did this bartender think she was?

"Fine. I'm Cami. Student by day, bartender by night. You know Niklaus, I assume?"

This bartender sure as hell was straight forward, Caroline thought, but she liked it. The girl had spunk.

"Caroline," she said and shook hands with Camille. "And yes, I know Klaus."

"Pretty well, I guess," Camille said smiling while pouring a shot, placing it before Caroline.

"Yeah... So how do you know Klaus?" she asked Camille while taking her shot, the alcohol burning in her throat. As nice as Camille seemed she didn't want to open up to her about her and Klaus' pretty much roller coaster friendship from the night he saved her from Tyler's bite to the night of graduation. It was simply too complicated. She didn't even know herself when he had snuck under her skin, secretly making her doubt her relationship with Tyler, giving her dreams she shouldn't be dreaming while in a relationship with another guy, sending shivers down her spine every time he as much as looked at her with those riveting eyes of his.

Camille took a shot herself, the joy of being a bartender, and answered the question. "Niklaus, or Klaus as you call him, came to NOLA about six months ago. His appearance made quite the uproar in this part of town, 'The King has returned' it was said, and on his second night he ended up here, ordering the most expensive bottle of bourbon we have. And he's spent pretty much every evening here ever since, catching up on long lost friendships, regaining control over the city – making sure that Marcel knows his place."

"Marcel? Who's Marcel?" she asked. As if she knew who this guy was, she had only been in New Orleans for half a day.

"That one's Marcel. Marcel Gerard," Camille said, pointing a discreet finger in the direction of Klaus' table: "The broad, handsome guy."

Marcel was sitting across from Klaus – two opponents sitting like equals to make sure the other suddenly didn't get an upper hand.

"Niklaus is now back in control of this part of NOLA. At his return Marcel had played king for quite some time, making up rules like the magic restriction. Under Marcel's reign, witches weren't allowed to perform magic without his permission because he wanted complete control. He needed to know anything that happened in this part of the city and basically had spies planted everywhere so he could get reports back if any kind of magic was performed without his approval," Camille whispered. "But as soon as Niklaus got back in business, he marked his rightful position as Alpha. So now Marcel is his right hand, always by his side, on a long leash though. He still has his freedom and is allowed to stand his ground as long as he is loyal to Niklaus. If he ever crosses him again it'll be the end for him."

"So Klaus became king again by just telling Marcel to back down?" Caroline asked in a whisper, now taking a sip from the drink Camille had made for her while telling of Klaus' return.

"No – blood was shed. Niklaus killed Marcel's most loyal followers in order to show that it wasn't an empty threat that he would end him if he ever crossed him again. And then this one night he was holding Marcel's life in his hands, and facing death like that, Marcel gave up his status as king. These days he's just grateful to be alive."

Caroline scoffed in response, which was followed by a small laugh: "Well that's the Klaus I know. Always proving that he is the Alpha male." It was just like back in Mystic Falls.

Caroline drank a bit more of her fresh drink before asking quietly, "How do you know all this? And I can smell that you're human. How are you bartending in this club of all vampires? And how come you're not afraid of me?"

Camille just smiled. "You pick up a few things after working here for years and the job of being a bartender is to listen while every customer shares a little something of their life and who they are. Most people that come here are either loyal to Niklaus or afraid of him. So along the way I tied all the loose ends together and realized what the situation in this part of NOLA is like." She turned away to attend to a female customer only to turn back and continue: "Caroline – let's just say that I know how to kill a vampire. And I wear this," she said and showed a tiny silver bracelet on her right wrist with some kind of rose pendant on it.

"Vervain." Caroline stated.

"Exactly. It's a family heirloom. And why am I not afraid of you, you ask? Well, I can sense that you won't hurt me or you already would have. And based on what I just told you about my skills, I could kill you in an instant. But I won't. You're one of the good ones. I can tell. " Camille said, smiling.

"Cami, what are you up to tonight?" a deep male voice suddenly asked.

To Caroline's left stood Marcel. He was way taller than she expected. He was broad, very broad, and radiated with power. His whole aura gave one an image of strength, superiority and boldness. Even though he had addressed Camille, he was eyeing _her, _maybe trying to intimidate the newcomer.

But as inferior as Caroline felt to this tall man in size, her fierce personality shined through, her strong, stubborn side. "Nothing. She was just being friendly to me," she said and turned around, confidently eyeing Camille who also had a poised grin on her face.

Marcel began laughing mockingly, a trademark of his she presumed, and said: "Well well. We've got a feisty little treat here, haven't we? Cami, free drinks for this precious creature for the rest of the evening."

Camille nodded vaguely before stating, "Now don't do anything stupid or harassing to this one, Gerard. I don't want to hear her complain about you tomorrow evening when she returns to this exact bar stool."

Marcel just smiled rigidly and returned his attention to her.

"So, what's your name, babe?" he asked flirtatiously. She knew by now that he could have whatever girl he wanted. All he had to do was snap his fingers and they'd be lining up, ready to accompany him.

"Caroline."

"You're a woman of few words," he said grinning – he should only know, she thought to herself. "We should change that by the end of tonight. Come to my table, Caroline, and join the feast."

Knowing she had no other choice, she rose from the chair, eyeing Camille one last time. The girl sent her a small smile, mouthing the words 'it will be alright' as Marcel placed his hand on her lower back, leading her towards his table.

Klaus still hadn't seen her and when she arrived at the table, being seated next to Marcel, she instantly noticed the surprise in his eyes. His jaw clenched when Marcel put his arm around Caroline's seat in the booth. She knew that look. Klaus wasn't glad, at all.

* * *

She looked marvelous. Her blonde hair with the wavy curls that he loved so much, wondering what they felt like between his fingers. Her feminine, flowery scent hanging in the air making him long for her just that much more.

Watching Marcel hovering over her like a hawk made his blood boil. He felt a strong need to protect her from his friend and his never ending appetite for women. He didn't wish for her to be one of Marcel's claims. She deserved way better than that.

Roughly grabbing his glass of bourbon, downing the burning alcohol, he watched as Marcel moved even closer to her, whispering something into her ear. He chose not to eavesdrop, afraid that he would launch at his friend and kill him on the spot. His plan was to free Caroline from Marcel's sexual mind games because she deserved better than to be played like that.

Marcel suddenly eyed him, clearly noticing his rigid attitude. "Niklaus, my friend, you seem awfully tense."

Klaus smirked at his friend's statement. "You are right, I am. I need you to keep your hands off Caroline."

All the people in the tiny booth held their breaths. Around them people kept dancing, feeding, talking, but inside the booth there was nothing but silence.

Caroline looked down at her hands, not wanting to watch these two rip each other's heads off over her.

Marcel's arm, which had been over the back of her seat in the booth, slowly slid back into its rightful place, down by his side. He even moved a bit away from her, keeping a respectable distance. It was perfectly clear who was in charge.

Irritation suddenly struck her. She raised her head and gave him an angry glare. Who was he to command people like that? Why didn't he trust her more? She wasn't that easy, just going to jump the nearest guy, in this case Marcel, who hit on her.

As much as she wanted to express her frustration towards his little trust in her, she stayed silent.

He didn't even as much as look at her. If looks could kill Marcel would have been long dead by now. They were having a silent battle going on and Marcel was the losing party. "Alright, Friend. I won't touch her," he said gulping. He was perfectly aware of his position next to Klaus and if Klaus came at you with a threat like that, you obeyed.

Klaus now turned his attention to the guy next to him, a loyal follower named Alex. "Why don't you go find something for us to eat? Make it quick."

Alex simply nodded and walked into the crowd.

Moments later he came back with two girls in their early twenties.

Humans. Caroline could tell it instantly by their scent. Their hearts were beating like crazy, but from the looks on their faces she realized it was not from fear, but excitement.

They were both wearing barely-there clothing: tiny tops with a lot of cleavage in sight and the tiniest miniskirts she had ever seen. As slutty as their outfits were, she instantly thought 'killer bodies'. And they weren't bad looking either.

The brunette with big sapphire doe eyes bit her lower lip seductively and quickly sat down next to Marcel. Caroline watched as he gently exposed the girl's neck as if it was foreplay and how his fangs emerged before breaking the delicate skin. As he sucked down the girl's blood she held onto his one bicep with one hand and his muscular neck in the other while moaning silently. She enjoyed having Marcel's lips and sharp fangs on her neck, her eyes rolling behind closed eyelids.

The other girl, a blonde with hazel eyes and pouty lips, shivered in awe, clearly high on adrenaline, and quickly took the seat across Caroline, right next to Klaus.

Caroline felt her body freeze as she watched Klaus expose the blonde's neck gently while licking his full lips. Before she could say or do anything he violently broke the skin on the girl's neck and sucked the sanguine fluid with eagerness, the veins under his now amber eyes getting darker with each second.

Without so much as a word, Caroline rose to her feet and flashed away, not seeing Klaus' reaction when the blonde grabbed both his biceps to hold him tighter, keeping him where she wanted him. He had roughly removed her hands, almost crushing bone in the moment and bit down harder into the girl's neck, while she had moaned in pain. She was human after all.

Feeling the blonde's pulse weaken he sucked eagerly until he knew he had reached the point right before she would pass out from blood loss and harshly shoved her away, wiping his bloody lips with the back of his hand.

The girl winced in pain and held her hand above her bloody wound. "Asshole…" she whispered, saving her energy to get her blood pressure back up.

As he sat back in his seat, grabbing another glass of bourbon he commented on her attitude, "You're welcome, Sweetheart. Really, you should dwell on the fact that I just fed on you. I am the Original Hybrid after all. You asked for this so willingly, going with Alex. But if you as much as say another word I will rip out your throat," he said through gritted teeth.

Yes, she was a lady and that was not the way to speak to a lady, but she was in no position to call him names when she knew what she was in for. And when she had grabbed him to hold him tighter it had become too much. She was the type of girl who wanted her two minutes of attention from him, but to him she was nothing but a walking blood bag. And blood bags didn't need comfort or caressing. Only special people like a certain blonde did.

He listened as her heart beat slowly rose and she gently backed away from him, disappearing into the dancing crowd.

As Marcel finished feeding off of the brunette, she quickly followed her friend and left them alone in the booth.

That was when Klaus realized Caroline was gone and without a word he walked away – leaving his friend alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

She was standing in the tiny club bathroom, staring her reflection in the eyes. It was a pair of angry eyes looking back at her.

How could he do that to her after everything they had been through? He knew she would get hurt and then he just sent his stupid friend or whatever that guy was after some random hot chick and that one had gone all moan-monster when his fangs pierced her skin and he still acted like nothing. He was literally eating another woman right in front of her.

Caroline held both hands in a prayer gesture and exhaled loudly. Had this entire trip been for nothing?

She stared back at her reflection, somewhat unsure of what to do with herself. She couldn't hide in this bathroom all night so she followed her instinct and exited through the bathroom door.

As she walked down the narrow corridor, the heavy beat of the music somewhat distant but still present, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pushed down another smaller corridor just as dark as the one she had just walked.

Before she could do anything against her abductor, she was pushed up against the wall and a strong hand held the back of her head while a pair of soft, full lips met hers in a passionate gesture.

She broke the kiss and smacked Klaus on his right cheek at vamp speed.

Even though warmth had spread through her body as soon as his lips had paired with hers, she had acted on instinct by slapping his face. She found him somewhat speechless with his hand on his now healing cheek.

Making eye contact with his favorite blonde his trademark smirk appeared on his lips. "Is now the time to say that you're a glorious kisser? Or would that give me a bruise on my other cheek?"

"You can't just do that!" she spat, glaring at him. "You can't just kiss me like that. Not after what you did to me. With that slut."

He approached her in the small corridor, but she put him to a stop by placing a hand on his firm chest "No, don't come any closer!"

"Or what, Sweetheart?" he asked teasingly. Discretely he leaned in and inhaled her flowery scent. God, how he adored her and everything that she was.

"Just, ugh, stop…" she whispered and looked down at the floor, not willing to meet his flirtatious gaze in that moment. As much as a part of her wanted to dwell in that exact ogle, she was mad and needed to speak her mind.

He took another tiny step towards her, clearly invading her personal space on purpose. "What is it that you mean when you say that I did something to you. Did I offend you, Caroline?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, anger filling them. "Are you even serious right now? You completely ignored me for starters. Then you practically said that you own me and that Marco, or whatever his name is, needs to keep his hands to himself. Shall I remind you, physically, that I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself?" she asked harshly.

He said nothing, so she continued, "And then… Then you almost fucked that girl. Me and the rest of the club were basically waiting for you two to strip off each other's clothes and do it right there in the booth."

"You're wrong. You're absolutely wrong," he stated with a low voice, that serious look in his eyes every time she pushed the wrong buttons.

She clenched her jaw and kept staring at him. He was inches away from her face but neither of them flinched in their heated argument.

"That girl meant nothing to me. Nothing. She was just a goblet of blood waiting to be emptied."

"A goblet you almost had moaning your na-"

"No!" he yelled, but by the terrified look on her face he instantly regretted his spontaneous outburst. "No, Caroline, because after I met you I don't sleep with walking blood bags."

"So you have slept with them before you met me? Let me guess? Thousands? You have lived for a billion years after all."

"No, that's not the poin-"

"How many, Klaus?"

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Only a few, but that's not the point, Caroline. The point is that they mean nothing to me. Why? Because I know they are only after their two minutes of fame by being fed off of by me and to me they are only an exposed vein for me to bite into. Tell me, why won't you understand that they are worthless to me?" he asked, still only a few inches away from her face.

"Because it didn't look like it!" she spat out, all her frustration coming out along with the words.

He licked his lips, trying to come up with an honest answer. "It's who I am, Caroline. I feed on humans. It's my nature as well as yours, although you choose to feed on blood bags. But as I said, they are nothing but a meal to me. And did you completely choose to ignore the part where I said that things changed after I met you?"

She stared him in the eyes for a couple of moments, perfectly aware of how close he was to her. She knew he was right. It was who he was. He indulged in being a vampire, preferring to drink straight from the vein, the opposite to her. A part of her knew that he would do so for the rest of his eternal life and she didn't mind. It was a vampire's nature after all to drink straight from their prey. Not until now did she realize that what was bothering her wasn't the feeding, but the intimacy about it. Him being almost embraced by other women – any woman but her. And no: she hadn't ignored his statement – she had heard what he had said perfectly.

"Caroline, say something." he sighed, placing his hands on the wall on both sides of her head, gently trapping her there, clearly afraid his honesty was going to scare her away. He had told the truth because he knew how much she appreciated it, just as he did. But he wasn't sure if his brutal side, his basic instincts for a thousand years, were too much to handle for a vampire in complete control, which Caroline truly was.

With her eyes still locked on his, she found herself suddenly staring at his raspberry lips. They had felt wonderfully perfect against hers in their microscopic kiss just moments ago where she had all bad-ass-like broken their intimate moment just to smack him. Her little bubble bursting, she quickly looked him in the eyes again.

His eyes showed fear, not the terrified kind, but that type of fear where someone is afraid of losing what's right in front of them.

"No." she simply stated, biting her lower lip as a nervous tick.

He frowned, confused by her single word speech. No what? No to that she wouldn't speak? No to that she hadn't ignored his statement?

"No. I heard what you said." she declared, a small smile appearing on her face. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that it was _her _who had captured his interest. He had lived for such a long time, probably met one princess after the other, celebrities, grand personas over the years and still she was the one to have an effect on him.

A feeling of relief rushed through his veins as she confirmed that she had heard what he had said and a small smirk appeared on his lips. It disappeared just as quickly when he noticed that she wasn't smiling anymore, but looking down at the floor, trying to keep a mental distance. "What bothers you, Caroline?" he questioned, hurt, knowing that it had something to do with him.

Still with her eyes on the floor, she mumbled: "Why did you ignore me? You spoke of me like I wasn't there."

"I have to keep up an appearance, Caroline. I couldn't let my enemies know that I care deeply for a newcomer to New Orleans. I've got lots of opponents around here, people who have been chasing me for decades, wanting to destroy me for what I've done to them and their families. If they knew what you mean to me, they would without a doubt use it against me. And in the end that would cause you to end up hurt – all because of me. That is why I had to ignore you in there, to keep you safe…" he concluded and withdrew from her, taking a step back to give her space.

Before he was completely out of reach, she grabbed his left wrist, not allowing him to leave her just yet. "Don't." she simply spoke, her eyes on him. He noticed her tightening grip on him – she didn't want him to go away. Suddenly he realized that her eyes weren't on his, but on his lips. When her eyes flicked up to his again, he moved in a bit closer testing the waters. He watched as she slowly leaned as far back as she could get against the tapestry covered wall. When she couldn't back away any further their distance became less and less. To his joy she didn't flinch when he was only an inch away from her face. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and his trademark grin quickly returned when he saw that she unconsciously bit her lower lip.

Hovering there, not moving away or getting any closer, he simply relished the moment. He could literally feel the sparks between them, a strong energy pulling him towards her and it took everything he had in him to restrain himself. Their breaths were as one, in perfect synchronisation in the small New Orleans corridor at O'Brien's, where luckily they hadn't been interrupted as they used to be.

Standing there in front of her, he solely invaded her mind. His musky scent hitting her like a train, the look in his eyes sending one shiver after another down her spine, making goose bumps appear on every possible inch of her body. The wall behind her was cruelly cold against her bare back, but it was convenient since it calmed her edgy nerves.

Without a word, she dragged him even closer, her right hand still on his wrist, and her lips ghosted his. Dwelling in the feeling of it, she closed her eyes and a small whimper escaped her. She felt him smirk against her; obviously this was music to his ears. They stayed barely glued to each other for several moments, neither of them making a move, both only sensing their quivering attraction standing this close.

Turmoil in the other corridor caught his attention, but just as he turned his head, she broke their minute long silence and whispered, "Kiss me," closing the remaining distance between them by pulling him towards her.

It was the perfect symbiosis, his lips on hers. Both held their breaths as their lips lingered against each other for moments before breaking apart. Her lips barely broke from his before he was on her again, this time more demanding, more passionate. His left hand left her grip and instead snuck around her tiny waist to hold her closer whereas his right hand firmly grabbed the back of her gorgeous head to keep her where she was needed. Nibbling passionately on his sweet lips, her hands found his dirty blonde locks, enjoying how they felt both rough and silky between her fingers. Lifting her up against the wall, her legs locking behind his gorgeous ass, she felt him teasing her lower lips with his un-surprisingly skillful tongue. He felt her smile from his teasing and before he knew it, her tongue was curling against his in the most sensual dance.

Neither had experienced such a kiss before: full of attraction, suppressed feelings, eagerness, excitement. Not even Klaus in his one thousand years had ever felt so alive. He growled into the kiss, the primal feeling of lust taking control. He wanted her. _Needed _her. His growl was met by a carnal moan of hers, making him harden even more despite his already aroused state of being.

Feeling how their current state aroused him, a deep warmth erupted between her own legs, only making her crave even more from their kiss. She loved how he was so dominant and lustful in just a kiss and it was all because of her.

Needing air, he unwillingly broke their kiss only to bite her lower lip gently, moving on to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses from her left cheek to the crook of her neck. He sucked gently on the skin there, marking her, whilst both his hands crept underneath the hem of her dress to slowly caress every inch of creamy, soft skin, sending a tickle all the way down to her toes.

She moaned in pleasure straight into his ear, not making it any easier for him _not _to take her against the wall right there.

Impatiently his right index finger found the edge of her panties and slowly began sliding them down her thigh until she stopped his movement. "Not here," she panted, pulling him up for a passionate kiss. "Take me home," she mumbled against his swollen lips, her eyes locking intensely with his.

He placed a chaste kiss on her mouth and answered, "As the lady wishes."

* * *

When they arrived at his New Orleans mansion, Klaus had all gentlemanly placed his jacket over her shoulders even though he knew she couldn't freeze. Another way to mark her as his, she guessed. As they walked up the red brick path to his home, she realized how huge it was.

It wasn't as big as his Mystic Falls residence but thinking about it, that particular one was supposed to be the home of his entire family and she guessed that this typical southern mansion was just for himself.

It was a white painted three level house with columns decorating it. It had black shutters which complimented the architecture of the house brilliantly. The details of the wooden structures on it amazed her and she thought that it was worthy of him. If he had lived in less splendid surroundings she would have been surprised. He was a man with great taste after all.

"Ladies first," he whispered in her ear as they reached the front door, making the small hairs on her neck rise in excitement.

"Aren't front doors supposed to be locked?" she wondered looking at him over her jacket covered shoulder.

He grinned at her statement. Her humanity did cling to her like her dress this evening. "Love, I have guards walking around the area, making sure strangers don't get their noses into matters they shouldn't and besides; no one enters here unless I allow them too. Now, go…" he stated gently as he put his right hand on her lower back, guiding her inside.

Of course the interior stunned her as well. It was like stepping into a time machine: every single item in this house was loyal to its style and the time it was built in. Dark wooden furniture and classical elegance decorated the rooms, giving a warm yet sophisticated feel to it.

The main hall was lit up by a medium sized chandelier. Old pictures and expensive looking items such as vases, sculptures and furniture ornamented the room. The marble L-shaped staircase was the cherry on top, giving exactly that last notch to it so you believed it was the home of someone important.

He led her to the enormous living room where two brown leather couches were the only seating area. Two of the four walls were serving as bookshelves, indicating just how long he had lived and what insight he had into the world around him.

She seated herself on one of the couches, discarding his jacket next to her. As he sat down beside her, he handed her a glass of bourbon, which she accepted with a 'thank you'. He was seated so that his left foot was on the floor while he sat on his right, his arm resting on the couch so he could give her his full attention.

She turned towards him a bit so that she faced him. "You've really got everything under control here, don't you?" she concluded.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, his thumb now caressing her upper arm gently, leaving a trail of nice warmth there.

"Everything. The city. Your followers. You're the Alpha now. Alpha of the pack you always wanted."

"I guess you could call me that. But there's still one thing missing."

"Such as?"

"My mate."

His gaze bored into hers as if he wanted to make sure she heard what he said. And she did.

Yet another time that his words filled her with warmth, anticipation and excitement. She felt as if her body shook whenever she was around him. Not knowing what to say, she stayed silent and silence was what fell between them as they both sipped from their glasses, once in a while catching each other staring lustfully at the other.

Leaving his glass on the table, she suddenly broke their minute long silence. "Why couldn't he talk to me?"

He stared at her, her angelic face set in a serious and honest expression. "Because his intentions weren't worthy of your time, Caroline."

"Worthy of my time?" she frowned. "He was just trying to be polite."

"I know. But that's Marcel at his best. All charming and flirtatious. It really gets the girls fainting, even though he's absolutely smitten with Camille."

"Camille? The bartender?" she wondered. "But I thought she despised him?"

"Ah," he said smirking, "It's all part of the game. The hunt. The chase. Trust me, she longs for him just as much as he longs for her. It won't be long. He even said to me one day that he thought she was queen material." he teased, moving a bit closer to her. "That was before I became king again, though," he grinned.

"Show-off!" she joked while slapping him on the shoulder and before she could do anything he was cornering her on the couch, trapping her there.

Instantly the mood changed. She felt herself quiver with lust and want when he was this close to her again. Her breathing hitched and the knowing warmth in her lower regions began to intensify.

Just like earlier, his lips ghosted hers while his eyes oozed with lust and passion. She had never felt this wanted by anyone.

This was passion and need in its true nature. She found herself biting her lower lip unconsciously when thinking of the different ways he could make her his. Him on top, her on top, him behind her.

Sensing her cloudy mind by the hypnotized gaze in her eyes, he leaned in even closer, wanting her to focus on him again and placed a demanding kiss on her soft lips and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "Let me tell you one thing: she's got nothing on you, Caroline."

A wanton moan escaped her when his tongue began doing its magic on her neck, licking gently yet cravingly on the skin there. Desperate to feel more of him, she flashed on top of him with supernatural speed, showing that she knew a trick or two as well.

She attacked his mouth with hers in eagerness, craving to feel the smooth texture of his tongue against hers again. Grabbing him by the roots of his rough curls she had him in a grip where he couldn't escape her and she had him right where she wanted.

His hands began travelling up her soft thighs, ending their tour at the curve of her ass, gripping it to push her further down on him and his rock hard erection.

The need pulsated between them as they sat there on the couch, enjoying giving in to what had felt so natural.

He began trailing a path of kisses from her jawline to her cleavage, lingering there a bit to kiss the newly found skin and inhale the intoxicating scent of her arousal.

When she suddenly ground her hips against his while kissing him enthusiastically, his breath hitched in his throat and overwhelmed with lust and craving for the blonde in his lap, his hybrid features emerged on his face.

A growl from within him made her break the kiss and as she looked at him, seeing what she did to him, she filled with pride because it was her winding him up like this, making him crave for her like this as the supernatural beings they were.

He stared at her lustfully, fangs and veins perfectly visible, and their heavy breathing mingled with one another.

This was who he was.

And when she leaned in, licking his upper lip with her sinful tongue while smiling seductively, he knew she accepted him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Breaking yet another passionate kiss she panted, "Make me yours," while clinging to him, her full breasts against his broad chest. She took his lower lip and sucked on it gently, waiting for him to give her a response.

And so he did.

He rose from the couch, making sure he had her in a firm grip, before heading for the marble stairs.

As he walked them to his master bedroom on the third floor, he made sure to kiss her thoroughly to prepare her for what was ahead of them. He was going to ravish her, give in to his long time need for her and give her the kind of night that she deserved.

As they climbed the stairs she was worried that they would never make it to his room, but then she suddenly felt a wooden door against her back. As a tiny reward for his strength to not take her on the stairs, she mingled her tongue with his, eager to show him tricks she hadn't shown yet.

This only made him more impatient. He needed to _be with_ her.

Hurriedly he opened the door and walked them to his four-poster mahogany bed with black silk sheets. Gently placing her on the edge of the bed, he kneeled and began to take off her stilettos.

"I like it here." she stated as she took in the grand surroundings.

The bed itself was enormous. The four posters on it gave a clear indication that this was a man's room, a masculine aura radiating from it, the dark silken sheets only enhancing that feel.

Again, dark wooden furniture dominated the interior and the walls were painted a deep, dark red which gave the room a cave-like vibe. It gave one the feeling of not wanting to leave because it felt safe. And her gut told her she wouldn't leave this room for days.

Paintings decorated the bedroom, showing just how cultured he actually was, and she noticed some handwritten letters, which were beautifully framed in gold on the far wall.

Feeling his hands go up her mile long legs, she instantly gave him all of her attention. She could wait until tomorrow to really study his little cave.

"I prefer the view in front of me to the view of the room, love." he teased, those god damn dimples showing on his stubbled cheeks.

She giggled, her cheeks burning a slight shade of red at his words. Leaning forward to peck him gently on the lips, she quickly saw the undeniable look of lust in his eyes which only made her legs shiver under his light touch.

"Lie down, sweetheart. " he demanded gently, a gaze of determination in his orbs. She complied, leaning back to rest on her elbows so she could have a look and thereby not give him full control.

Eyes locked with hers, he gently started hitching her dress higher and higher until it reached her ass, where after she lifted herself a bit to allow the material to pool at her stomach. His attention then came to her lace panties which he already had contact with earlier on.

Shaking with anticipation she watched as he gently slid the dainty piece of lingerie down her legs while simultaneously caressing every inch of soft skin he could reach.

Sighing in awe he watched her bared form. The evidence of her arousal was glistening from between her folds and never in his one thousand years had such a sight inflamed him more. Gently he began caressing her inner thighs with his tongue, feeling her tense under his vehement touch. "Relax, love. I'll take good care of you," he declared, his breath hovering over her sex.

Within seconds she had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. His mouth had finally found its way to her folds where he lapped at her cunt as if it was all he had done his entire life. His stubble scratched ever so teasingly at her folds and at the insides of her thighs, making her writhe in euphoria. The amount of pleasure and electricity going through her entire body was prodigious and never had she felt so alive before. Every synapse in her body was on fire and she almost passed out from the mere thought that it was Klaus Mikaelson feasting from her and that oral sex could be this pleasurable.

Switching between sucking fervently on her bundle of nerves and flicking his tongue over it, he heard her scream his name in ecstasy while her feminine hands found their way to his curls to keep him where she wanted him.

When two of his digits penetrated her, her walls clenching around them tightly, she lost it. "Oooh god, yesss," she moaned, sensing that her the climax was near. Her heels dug into his shoulders, desperate in her chase for that high she knew was coming while her hands pushed him closer to her sex as if he wasn't close enough.

Picking up the tempo of his fingers in her narrow passage, he felt how the tight tissue inside her sex began pulsing around his digits just as more of her delicious juice began flooding his mouth as he sucked her tiny nub.

Just before her world crashed, they made eye contact as he ravished her properly and that was what sent her over that euphoric edge.

"Mmmh yes!" she screamed and by instinct her back arched off the bed as liquid joy flooded her veins and synapses. Never had she thought that she would experience an orgasm like the one she just had.

Panting heavily and still shaking from her recent high, she watched as he climbed up the bed, urging her to push herself backwards so they both could fit on his impressive four-poster.

"You taste exquisite, love. But as much as I'd love to have a second taste, I need you, all of you," he muttered while pulling off his Henley, exposing his broad chest to her.

Without hesitation she pulled him to her mouth by grabbing the necklace around his neck, savouring the feeling of having his tongue against hers again. She could taste herself on his tongue and it only made her crave him more.

"Undress me." she mumbled against his ear before she sucked tenderly on his earlobe.

Doing as she said, he dragged her black dress above her head, leaving her only in her black lace bra. Like a pro he unclipped it with one hand and promptly licked one nipple in admiration, loving how it hardened under his light gesture. Moving to the other breast he took this nipple into his mouth, sucking it excitedly, her carnal sounds only encouraging him to continue.

When her hands began fumbling with his belt buckle, he stopped her, wanting to give her perfect breasts the attention they deserved, but unexpectedly she switched their positions so she was straddling him.

Normally this wasn't his favorite position during sex, he preferred to be on top, but with Caroline it was different. This baby vampire had him under her spell and with her everything was possible, even letting go of his basic instinct to be in control.

"Since you gave me an orgasm of unnatural proportions, I thought I'd return the favor," she uttered, biting her lower lip erotically as she undid his belt buckle and within seconds she had his quivering length in her hands.

Seeing that he was more than ready for her, pre-cum covering the tip, she couldn't help but smile with pride. _She _had made him like this, aroused him like this. Because he desired _her _and her only.

Determined on showing her gratitude, she took the tip into her mouth while staring him directly in his blue orbs. He gasped as he watched her stimulate him like that, her pink lips stretched as she swallowed his cock inside her pretty mouth, her eyes full of warmth, affection and tenderness as she did sinful motions with her tongue.

Licking the tip keenly, swirling her tongue around it, she observed him throw his head back against the pillows, gasping and growling under her intimate gesture. After sucking the head for a couple of moments she started bobbing her head up and down to pleasure him even more, her eyes still on his face. Her right hand followed the movements of her mouth, determined on stimulating him as much as she could. She gave it all she had with little tricks and surprises to astonish him with her oral talents, even though his size almost made her fight for air through her nostrils.

Abruptly she removed her mouth from his dick only to climb on top of him and place a lustful kiss on his wet lips. Tasting himself on her tongue was extremely arousing and feeling her grab his manhood only to place it at her folds nearly made him cum right there on the spot.

In a playful mood he grabbed her hand that was gripping his length firmly and began moving it to tease her clit. She gasped and her pretty mouth formed an 'O' shape in delight. He knew how to please and her body craved to feel him inside of her.

"Please, Klaus," she moaned, desperate to feel her body and soul linked with his.

Keeping eye contact, the tip of his cock made contact with her opening and slowly he eased inside of her, giving her time both physically and mentally to adjust to him.

When he was fully within her, he took the opportunity to adore the sight in front of him. Her gorgeous face was twisted in a euphoric expression from their joined lower bodies. Her golden hair was in wild curls after her first orgasm, sweat clinging slightly to the roots after their previous activities. The swell of her breasts was breath-taking, a marvelous sight for any artist the way they fit and curved her lean body perfectly.

In the meantime she began lifting herself only to lower again to feel him fully inside of her, over and over again. He filled her like no one ever had, stretched her wonderfully to the point where every movement pushed her closer to the edge. Picking up her pace she instinctively began murmuring words and phrases he never thought he would hear her say. She placed both hands on his chest to support herself, giving him the staggering view of her mounds bouncing up and down, indicating how much effort she put in to chase her high and to show him what he had been missing out on.

Slowing down her movements she pulled him by the necklace to link their mouths once again, keeping him close as she rode him. Her taut nipples caressed his firm chest and the sensation drove him mad. As their lips broke their connection she stilled completely, her eyes sparkling with joy and tenderness. Linking her arms around his neck, he obliged her wordless wish and rolled them over, so she was underneath him.

Massaging her breast with one hand, flicking a digit over the nipple to see it harden under his touch, he pulled out of her as he hitched her right leg over his left shoulder, admiring her flexibility; those cheer lessons had surely done their part. Locking her left leg behind him, she signaled her want and he pushed into her in one swift motion.

He chose to set a steady pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their heavy breaths echoing in his bedroom.

Observing how his abdominal muscles along with his upper body flexed as a result of their sexual connection, the feather tattoo on his left shoulder mimicking the motions of his muscles, she couldn't help but admire his naked form, moaning loudly over the sight. Sure, his body wasn't pumped like Tyler's but she liked his lean body better, it appealed more to her in many ways. And during sex his handsomeness just turned her on even more, a thin layer of sweat covering both his face and chest from his hard thrusts.

Her womanhood was engulfing him like a tight fist. His dick was hitting all the right spots within her.

Picking up at a furious pace, both needing that long awaited release, he watched her breasts bounce from the sexual action and her face twist in delight as her moans turned into screams of bliss.

"Shit, Caroline," he grunted, his tongue, which mastered illegal deeds, licking his raspberry lips while locking his eyes with hers; he didn't even have to ask her to look at him. They both needed that confirmation he guessed; that it was they together in his bed on this special night. Somewhere in his mind he still couldn't believe that it was Caroline Forbes lying under him, screaming his name as he fucked her.

"Yeah, just like that, keep gooooing," she whimpered, angling her hips a bit to push him even deeper. She was in awe at the thought that possible future sex with him would be like this: lustful, passionate, teasing, not to mention mind-blowing. She would be lying if she hadn't guessed he would know what to do within the four posts of a bed. Even when still with Tyler she had caught herself imagining Klaus' body above hers and not Tyler's. From the very start Klaus had left a deep sexual desire within her, messing with her head at times when it wasn't appropriate. Once she had almost screamed his name instead of Tyler's during one of the few orgasms Tyler had given her. Luckily her rational mind had kept her from embarrassing herself and instead she had mumbled a 'K-yes' as she had cum.

Regaining focus she heard him growl loudly as he slammed into her and that was all it took and she crashed like she never had before, shaking violently underneath him, arching her back which he took advantage of by sucking a nipple into his mouth before he stilled abruptly in his rough thrusts and emptied himself inside her.

Feeling his seed warm her further, she let her leg down and pulled him to her, letting his forehead rest against hers as their breaths battled in heaviness and loudness.

"God that was amazing," she sighed, trying to normalize her uncontrollable breathing.

He smiled as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so her head rested on his chest. Immediately she entangled her legs with his, enjoying the tickling feel of the hairs on his calves against her satin soft ones.

Caressing her back and ass gently he responded, "It sure was, love. It was beyond amazing. And you may call me Klaus. Or Nik if that would please you." He laughed, kneading one buttock as he dragged her up for another kiss, his tongue stroking hers in sinful ways.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she slapped him lightly on the shoulder for his sweet cockiness, then rested her chin on his hard plane of a chest so she could get a better view of him. "I thought that it was only Rebekah who was allowed to call you that?" she wondered.

Pulling her tighter to him, he glanced at her marvellous face before answering, his right thumb ghosting her cheek. "That was before I fell in love with you Caroline. You were right that evening; as stubborn as I acted, it was my undeniable love for you that wouldn't allow you to die. I found myself longing for you and internally hoping that you would let me show you what the world has to offer; what _I _have to offer. And here we are. I'm guessing you showing up here in New Orleans was your way of accepting my offer. It's not my intention to push or pressure you, but it would be an honour for me if you were to call me by Rebekah's silly nickname."

She remained silent, struck by his honesty; grateful for it. And he was right; she had shown up here to accept his offer. She had followed what her heart had begged her to do, to give him the benefit of the doubt, to give him a proper chance. After all, she had grown fond of him despite all the terrible things he had done. But she wasn't innocent herself. 'Everyone has history' her mind kept telling her. Willing to take the consequence of surrendering to her true feelings, the consequences being judgement, anger and apathy from her friends, she had found herself on her way to New Orleans without any doubts or regrets.

Finding him staring worriedly at her, she smiled to ease his mind. "First of all it's not silly, it's cute. And second of all I'm just glad that you trust me like that. I'd be more than happy to call you Nik at any time of the day: when we wake, when we eat, when we fight, when we love. It may be just a nickname, but I know what it means to you. So thank you." The last she whispered while staring into his eyes, her own blue pools filled with so many emotions that he knew she wasn't kidding. She meant every word.

Smiling in relief, he felt her relax against him. Minutes passed before he uttered, "Sweetheart, as much as you may wish, I don't do cute," while giving her a playful expression. He loved challenging her because she challenged him in return; it was their favorite game.

Flashing on top of him, she pulled him closer with both hands on his neck, her nose meeting his. "You're wrong. You do cute like no one else. Mister, those dimples, they define cute. But you also do tease." She kissed the tip of his nose. "And flirt." Then she kissed his jaw. "And comedian." Then she licked his earlobe. "Gentleman." Then she bit it slightly. "Artist." Then she kissed her way back to his lips. "Mind-blowing, sinful, talented and not to forget fantastic lover." At those words she bit her lower lip, a tick of hers when she was sexually aroused he noted, and pressed herself closer to him.

Gripping onto her hips, squeezing the soft skin there he smirked, "Would the lady like a demonstration?" The look in her eyes gave her away but he waited patiently for her response.

"The lady says 'yes please'," she murmured and for the second time that night they got lost in each other and their long-time repressed feelings.

* * *

**A/N: So that was part one. I hope you enjoyed as much as loved writing it – even though it was a loooooong progress. Got the idea back in May but life being a bitch and writer's block kept me from finishing it sooner. Part two will uploaded as soon as it's written and beta'ed.**

**About Stefan: Obviously Silas is still around and as much as I love Stefan with all my heart, it wasn't relevant for the story to have him back. **

**Camille's bracelet and vamp killing skills: I made them up. I know they mention her black belt in Karate in 4x20, but in my mind Camille would also just be that kind of girl to wear a bracelet with vervain in it and bad ass girl with her vamp killing skills. **

**About Klaus: a part of me wanted him to kill the blonde he fed off but in my opinion it would just seem too drastic. I know he killed the witch who had harmed Caroline in 4x23 but that was because the witch actually **_**harmed**_** her and the blonde didn't. So – yeah – if you hate me for not killing her as I wrote this two shot, be mad because I won't change it!**

**Pat O'Brien's: some of you may laugh but I did my research and it's an actual place which supposedly should be the **_**it**_** place to visit in New Orleans – so in this drabble I decided that it would be an awesome space for the Believers to visit the famous vampires. **

**Klaus' mansion: if ANYONE is interested I did my research again and found this actual mansion in New Orleans which I thought could be something Klaus would resided in: contempo-space-blog/02/20/big-arches-in-the-big-ea sy-the-architecture-of-new-orlean **

**The handwritten letters: I wrote about this because of what Klaus said in 4x09 plus what we saw from his bedroom in his Mystic Falls mansion in 4x16. Just like Stefan writes down the names of his victims, Klaus keeps letters from his. And I think it would be OOC if his NOLA mansion didn't have them as well.**

**This is my first time writing smut EVER so if it was shit, please tell me so I can improve for next time aka part two. If you're reading this A/N it probably means that you read the entire first part and for that I'm truly grateful. Thank you, you wonderful person! :)**

**Please remember to follow me on tumblr at **_**klarolineeuphoria**_**, and if you already are, you have a virtual chocolate chip cookie sent your way :) **

**And last but not least: thanks to ****Jess**** for the beta magic, I couldn't have done this without you, girly!**


End file.
